The Gundam 06 Saga
by Kassidy Bell
Summary: Hey new chapter! Yeay, and I'm just putting this in so...please read my other story, it's not doin so well and I won't add more untill I get more reviews on it. But I don't think I need to worry about this one, ne? this is a 2xOr and 3x4. so fell free to
1. Prolouge: Revelations

Gundam 06: Revelations

Two years before it starts:

Tears were falling from her violet eyes as the Gundam was flying at full speed from the colony. The Gundam's cockpit began to emit soft beeping sound that started to soothe the young pilot. 

"Yes, you're right Desert Rose, you always are. It was right to leave Quatre behind. But now he won't have anyone to train with." she said, brushing her long brown bangs from her face. _Yes I'm truly sorry I had to leave both you and p-pa… her thoughts were cut short when the Gundam emitted a warning note. "Ah ha, so you think you can take me off guard did you? Well __I don't think so…ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she mentally sent the Desert Rose the command to turn around and pull out its energy weapons. _

The mobile suits stopped as their target pulled out two long scythes (like Duo's Gundam but only one blade on each), turned around and attacked in one swift move, sending each pilot to their maker. Then as if nothing had happened, it put up the weapons and headed to the next colony silently followed by more suits.

A young boy was walking down the streets of the L2 colony, thinking of his last training session. Even for being just thirteen he stood at a decent height with a long, brown Dutch braid ending three-quarters of the way down his back. _Damn, I can't believe how bad the training went. And I just started, too. He let out a soft sigh and shook his head with a grim smirk, __well, at least this day couldn't get any worse. His head raised as a high-pitched scream followed by the crashing metal of a trashcan came to his ears. He closed his eyes and started to run in the direction that the fuss was coming from with just one thought, __oh hell, trash that thought. His eyes opened just in time to see the person that caused all the fuss run strait into him, sprawling him on his back on the road. Looking up he saw a set of violet eyes staring into his. Her hair was draping over her shoulder and into his face as he let out a startled comment, "What the…?"_

When she had gotten over the shock, she realized that she was on top of a boy.Her eyes looked down; _maybe I landed beside him, she thought hopefully. But she didn't; not only was the poor boy sprawled out beneath her, but her long legs weren't exactly on top of his, more like, between them. A small gasp escaped her lips as she slapped him and quickly stood up. "Pervert!" she yelled._

"Huh?" he asked as he got up and gently touched his left cheek. "What the hell do you mean. You're the one who ran into me!" he started to yell back.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Well… if you had been looking where you were going you could have moved out of my way!" her yelling had started to draw the attention of the people she had been running from.

"Well if you hadn't been running-" he started.

"Hey!" "There she is!" "Get her! And the boy too!"

"Oh crap!!!!" they yelled together, still not over the fight. Then she grabbed his wrist and started to run in the direction she was originally headed, but went into an alley, allowing the security team to pass them without noticing the two of them pinned against a brick wall. But this time the young lad was the one pinning her against the wall. Well, till he remembered what happened the last time. 

He quickly backed up and offered a slight smile and a hand, "Sorry 'bout that, lady."

"And I'm sorry that I can't accept your apology. I don't accept apologies from people I don't know," she said softly while staring in his eyes, causing him to fidget.

"Oh, well, the name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide," he said with slanted grin, "but I'll never tell a lie."

"Well that's all very interesting, Mr. Maxwell," she replied while taking his hand. "My name is Katrina Annabelle Vienia."

"Oh, is that all? And what's with the accent?" he asked, noticing how she rolled her "r's" in her name.

"Unlike you, I don't make a speech for every new person I meet. And as for the _accent, I'm half Russian and half Arabian." Then muttered, "Idiot."_

"And I'm not an idiot, thank you _very much. But, you need a place to hide, right?"_

"Yea, so?"

He softly sighed; _I can't believe I'm going to do this. "Well, in apology for every thing… youcanhideoutatmyhouse." he finished quickly._

"Oh, and are you staying alone?" she asked him with a giggle.

"I live with my father… And just how old are you?" 

"I'm twelve. And now it's my turn to ask a question. Are you a Gundam pilot?" she asked with a smile.

Duo gasped slightly and pushed her against the wall, covering her mouth with his hand as some stray security passed by. "What the hell are you trying to do, get us both killed?" he hissed as he felt some teeth bite his hand. "ouch!" he cried out as he jumped back and started to shake his hand. "God damn it. Wadda-ya do that for?"

She put a hand on her hip and while glaring at him through black tinted eyes, pointed a finger at him, "Do that again and you'll live to regret it. Oh, and you said I could stay at your house?" She then gave him a bright smile while offering a hand out into the streets.

"Yeayeayea," he mumbled as he led the way to his house. _This should be interesting._

"Hey dad! I'm home!" Duo yelled as he stepped through the door.

Katrina looked around the cluttered room as she slipped off the black leather backpack on her shoulder and placed it beside the door; _I wonder why he's so rude. But I shouldn't complain, I at least might have somewhere to stay. Then she noticed a piano in a corner of the room and placed a hand on Duo's upper arm are as she looked at it. "You have a piano?"_

"I take it you like that old piece of junk?" a voice called out from the kitchen. An older man walked out and gave Duo a quick hug, "So _this is your girlfriend, huh?" The older man stepped back as his gray eyes looked over Katrina and he casually ran a hand through his messy brown hair._

Katrina started to laugh as Duo's face turned cherry red, "Daaaad." he whined.

"Mr. Maxwell, I'm _not his girlfriend (_and I pity any poor girl that is or will be), but he did say that I could hide here for a while," she explained when the laughter had died down.

"Hide? Duo, are you keeping something from me?" he asked and he gave Duo the-please introduce us- look.

"Dad this is Katrina Annabelle Vienia."(How do you do) "And Katrina I believe you know my (occasionally very rude) dad." (Oh, fine thank you)

Katrina glanced at the piano silently and sighed.

"What's the matter? Bad memories?" Duo asked quietly.

"Not bad memories. Good ones." she whispered. " Oh I meant to ask you, do you play the piano?"

"Uh, tried, but no." he said with a slight smile.

"Well Duo? Why don't you practice while I talk to your friend here." Mr. Maxwell said.(Do it or you won't like the consequences) (Aw why are you so mean. ::mumblemumble::)

…………..

"Well I suppose you're a Gundam pilot too?"

"Yes, I am and I've been training for two years now."

"Ahh, I see." (Now Duo why did you have to procrastinate so much) (Dad. Stop.) "So I take it that you play the piano too?"

"Oh yes. My stepbrother taught me how to play a wide variety of instruments and songs."

"So why don't you play a song for us, then?" Duo called over from the piano bench.

"Ok. Get up and I'll show you how it's really done." (You sure she's not your girlfriend) (I don't want to talk about it, dad.)

………….

"Is that Beethoven your playing?" Duo asked her; surprised how she kept playing when she turned her head.

"Yes, and it's called 'Beethoven's Fur Elise'. ::sigh::It's the first song my stepbrother taught me." she said, staring into his blue eyes. A slight blush came to her cheeks as she turned around to concentrate. "Sorry. It's just that I miss him so much." 

"You talk about him like he was your only stepbrother." She stopped playing and stood up, seeing that it was almost time to sleep.

"He was." But then a slight frown came to her face. "But then again, I had twenty-nine stepsisters. Oh, can you show me the way to the shower?"

"Huh? Oh, this way." Katrina picked up her bag beside the door and followed Duo. "Just asking, but do you have anything to change into, because you could probably wear some of my mom's old things."

"Thanks, but what's the purpose of running away if you don't bring extra sets of clothes with you?" she asked him while showing him the backpack she had picked up at the door.

"Yea, I guess that's true." he mumbled. "Which colony are you from?"

"I told you when you were practicing?" (Think about that a little more. Some people can't multi task like others.) "::giggle:: Well apparently not" (::glare::) She pushed him slightly ending the glare, "Don't stare at me like that! I came from the L4 colony, why?"

"That's the Arabian colony, isn't it?" (Yes you idiot) "Don't call me that. I may have blonde moments occasionally but I'm not an idiot." (::glare:: My stepbrother's blonde.)"Any way, I was just wondering how far you came." He handed her a white towel.

She nodded her head and took the towel, "Arigatou." Then she headed towards the bathroom door.

"Um, translation? Please?" _Maybe it's Arabian, he thought._

"This is the Japanese colony, isn't it?"

"No it isn't. Why do you ask?

"I thought this was the L1 colony?" she said while staring back in astonishment.

"Uh, sorry, this is the L2 colony." 

"Damn it! The one time I don't give her the coordinates and she goes to the wrong colony!"

"Who? Your Gundam?" (duh) "I talk to my Gundam too. He's called Deathscythe. Oh, and weren't you going to take a shower?" With that last comment she slammed the door in his face. 

Duo was sitting in a chair reading the flight control book for the long hour Katrina was in the shower. His dad had taken her backpack into the guestroom, normally called _his room. He looked up in time to see her walk out of the bathroom, holding the towel around her with one hand and holding her clothes in the other, walking towards his room. His eyes widened when he saw her. Her wet brown hair hung down five inches past her waist, her long slender legs, the soft curves of her body…and then the presence of his father's elbow nudging his side. "Dad, stop it. I told you. Katrina's not my girlfriend."_

"Uh huh. And I used to never look at your mother like that. I know you think she's cute." A slight mischievous glint came to his gray eyes as he continued to prod his son for information.

"Well, if you put it that way. She is kinda' cute… _for a psycho!" Duo exclaimed, his eyes had a slight grayish haze to them from embarrassment of being caught staring at Katrina like he knew he was._

Then a small figure stood at the end of the hall wearing gray pajama pants and a white shirt. Her normally long, flowing hair was held back in a loose bun and wisps or it were escaping from the white scrunchi. "I heard that, Duo!" A look of murder crossed her now almost black eyes as she started to run towards him.

"Uh, bye." And Duo ran for the bathroom and quickly closed and locked the door.

Katrina skidded to a stop and started to pound on the door. "Let me in, Duo!"

"You must be joking. There's no way I'm letting you in! You're gonna' kill me!" panic could clearly be heard in the comment

"I take it you've never seen a movie from earth's twentieth century called 'Psycho', have you, Duo? It's about this poor kid with long brown hair that is killed while taking a shower!" A slight grin came to her lips as the room on the other side of the door grew quiet and while his father was trying desperately not to laugh.

Then sudden realization hit Duo as his eyes widened, "Daaaaaad!!!" 

"Now you know how your mom treated me." Then he and Katrina both collapsed on the floor after the comment.

Ten months later…

Duo and Katrina were walking down the main street of the colony just having a calm conversation and laughing at how they meet, for once no fighting. Then someone came to ruin the current peace.

"Hey, Duo, how's it goin'?" a loud obnoxious voice called from behind the two. Two strong arms came from behind and grabbed the two in a strong shoulder lock.

"Great 'till you came Derick." Duo said with slight disgust in his voice.

"Awww, this is so sweet of you Duo. Taking your girlfriend out for a walk on her birthday. I never knew you had it in you."

Duo broke away from Derick's grasp. "How many times do I have to tell you guys. She's not my girlfriend."

"Aw, well I guess we were wrong when we thought you knew about her. Well I'm done. See ya later." Derick said, turning around a smile of victory crossed his lips when Duo's hand on his upper arm kept him from leaving.

"Hold on there, Derick. I know I'm gonna regret this, but, what should I know about Katrina?" Duo asked calmly while a panicked thought crossed his mind; _She has a boyfriend. I knew I should have dropped this act a long time ago._

"Oh it's nothing really," then he whispered in Duo's right ear. "Those Arabian chicks know what make us guys tick, if you get my drift. Hehe."

"Uh, I couldn't quite hear that. Could you say that in my better ear." He had heard what Derick had said loud and clear, but he just wanted to make sure he got it right.

"I said," Derick whispered in Duo's left ear, while a confused Katrina looked on, "Arabian girls, like the one living with you, know how to make guys like us their night slaves. And I think you have been keeping the truth from your friends since she's been here. Did you hear that?"

Duo pulled back from Derick and turned his back to him. "Yea, I heard you. I even heard you the first time too." Then he quickly turned around, grabbed Derick's shirt, and pinned him up to the wall behind him, waving a fist in his ex-friend's face. "No one talks like that about Katrina. Not you or your slimy so-called friends. You say anything more about her and you'll regret it. Oh and one more thing Derick, whatever our so-called friend ship was, it's over. I don't need a back stabbing friend." With that said he dropped Derick in a heap on the ground. As Duo walked towards Katrina Derick managed to get up and call out one last comment.

"Yea, well it seems she's already made you her slave. In the night and the day."

Duo stopped and balled up his fists, "Ok, Derick," he growled, snapping around, "you asked for it." With that, he charged Derick and punched him square in the jaw. Duo hit him with all the anger that had been building up for the past ten months. All the snide remarks and dark whispers behind his back went all into this one hit. Electricity sparked up his arm as Derick fell to the ground in a heap. The left side of his face had a mix of both Duo's and his blood. 

"You broke my jaw, you Arab lover!" Derick managed to mumble out.

Duo stepped back, cradling his right arm, and made another threat, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stepped up to the body on the ground and was about to kick him when a light hand rested on his upper left arm, stopping him and making him step back.

"He's not worth it, Duo. Now let me see your hand," Katrina whispered to him, soothing his anger for the moment. Duo reluctantly let her see his hand. "Hmmm, seems you split you knuckles. And it's not that bad either. Let's just go to the medic station, ok?"

Duo nodded slightly and they both headed towards the medic station. Katrina kept a light hand on his back helping him along, she also did that because she noticed the slightly angry looks whenever he glanced over his shoulder.

"Thank you, ma'm," Katrina said while taking the supplies over to Duo, and helped him to stand. "Damn, is it that bad?" She lightly touched his right hand.

Duo winced away at the pain. "Still hurts like hell, Kat." Katrina smiled at the nickname he had given her in practice. _'Your reaction time is like a cat, Kat.' 'Hey! My stepbrother gave me that nickname!' 'Sorry it's mine now. Haha take this!'_

_ _

"Here," she said while leading him to the back room in the clinic, "the nurse said I could use the back room to stitch up your hand."

Duo sat down in front of a table and carefully placed his hand on the table and let Katrina begin to clean the skin over his knuckles. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him while cleaning the wound with peroxide.After a long silence she looked up to see him biting his lip to keep from yelling out in pain. "Sorry 'bout that." A small shake of Duo's head told her not to worry. She smiled and dried off the excess peroxide and started to lace the needle with the stitching string.

"You've changed," he said quietly. He closed his blue eyes so he wouldn't have to see her stitch up his hand.

"What do you mean?" She was just starting to stitch up the cut.

"You…lppp!" he whimpered a little when the needle went through skin. Then shook his head to clear his thoughts, "You've been a lot nicer than usual. I mean, we haven't had a fight in over a week."

"Guess it's from all the gas fumes from the Gundams, huh? Heehee," she quickly pulled the strings tight, making Duo yelp in pain. "There all done." and with that she bent down and planted a kiss on the closed cut; leaving Duo just to dream of the future.

He flexed his fingers and met slight resistance. "Um, is it supposed to be this tight?" he asked, as she was about to exit the room.

"Nope."

"Then why did you do it that tight?" He quickly ran to catch her leaving the clinic.

"I don't appreciate people hurting themselves to protect me." She stopped and brought up a hand to Duo's chin; making him look her in the eye. "You're a good person, Duo. But the way you live your life on the edge, and even the way you pilot Deathscythe, could get you killed one day." After she said that, she dropped her hand and started to cry.

For some unknown reason, Duo wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close to soothe the sobbing. "Shhh, cry all you want Katrina. I'm here," he softly whispered into her ear. Her head buried in his chest as he slowly ran his fingers through her long hair, softly comforting her. A gasp came from his lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist in an innocent hug before she made him promise something that would bring him pain and anguish for years to come.

"Duo," she softly said into his chest, while gently fingering the light material of his dark blue shirt.

"Yes Katrina?" he asked while placing his chin on top of her brown head.

"Promise me you'll never _ever leave me. I never want to be alone again," she whispered. Duo never knew that a person's voice could ever hold such emotion, such caring. He was willing to give up being a Gundam pilot, to be safe with her forever. Even though they were young, he felt something between them that moment with her in his arms. He also knew that the next fourteen months were going to be like living in the bowels of hell itself. They both needed someone they could lean on and trust. So he gave up his heart with his answer, just two small words with no lie a light year away._

"I promise." Then he stepped back and lightly placed his hand in hers. "Come on, my dad planned something special for your birthday." He then gave her his famous grin and they both headed for home.

"You both did this for me!?!?" Violet eyes looked up at Duo and his father, both with stupid grins on their faces.

"Yup," Duo said, while placing a light hand on her bare shoulder. For her birthday he had given her a black T-shirt that had a drawstring at the neck. "Time to blow out the candles and make a wish." 

The confused look in Katrina's violet eyes told him more than what she said. "Would you blow them out for me?" Then she gave him a small smile.

"Sure." He closed his eyes and wished his one wish, _Please, let me one day have the courage to kiss her…one day, and the lights went out. Something damp brushed up against his cheek and he turned to look at it, but when his father turned on the lights, he was staring into a set of violet eyes glimmering with mischief._

The night before the mission to earth…

Katrina sat out side on the small balcony, shivering on the wooden bench from an artificial breeze. Looking up at the artificial stars was the only thing that calmed her slightly panicked thought, _after tomorrow I might never see him again. She slowly closed her eyes as a familiar presence sat down beside her and broke the silence._

"It's been rough these past fourteen months, hasn't it?" Duo asked while placing his hands behind his head and looking out at the colony.

Katrina softly chuckled. "I think that statement should be nominated for 'The Understatement of The Year' Award." She silently scooted over closer to his side and placed her head on his shoulder. 

"Hehe, I guess it should. But what were you doing out here. You don't want to get sick before our first real mission, do you?"

She got up and leaned on the railing, looking out over the colony. "Yea, I guess your right, Shinigami." _You idiot! said a familiar voice in the back of her mind, it was the voice that controlled her time she fought. __Don't call him Shinigami! He probably knows that you know about him! But if she's right, he is my enemy and I must kill him._

_ _

"Um, what did you call me?" Duo calmly got up and stood next to her, while a familiar frantic voice was asking him pointless questions, _how could you blow our cover like that!? But is she the one, my sworn enemy, Sei, which I am to kill? it was the voice that controlled him each time he fought in Deathscythe.__ Duo stuffed the little voice back into the dark place it came from._

"The little voice in my head, told me not to trust you, but after what we've been through, I trust you with my life, Duo." she said while looking out at the stars.

"What does that have to do with the name?" he asked.

"If you would listen you would find out. Anyway, It goes back to when I was about three and was living on my old colony. The exploration L3 colony…"

"But that colony blew up!" Then something hit him up side the head, hard.

"I'm not done yet, idiot. This is right before it exploded. Well anyway, back to explaining. I was walking to the shuttle bay with my mother when I saw a strange man. He looked like a skeleton in a long black cloak, with flowing…_hmmm; __I think it was… dark brown hair that ended two-thirds down his person. . He had large leathery black, bat-like wings and a long glowing scythe, kinda' like the grim reaper's blade only green. And I know this might sound strange, but right before I boarded the shuttle I turned around to see him, well, smiling and waving. Then he turned around and walked into the streets whispering something like, 'Don't worry. Shinigami's coming.' And after the shuttle left the colony, the entire thing exploded. Some time later I finally found out what Shinigami meant from my stepbrother, it's Japanese for Death. And the reason I called you Shinigami, was that whenever I see your Gundam fighting it looks sorta' like what Death did in my old colony. But for you it would be ripping the souls from robots."_

A little voice was snidely commenting on what she had said, _I said 'Don't worry. Shinigami's coming quickly __to end the pain you have.' Stupid girl. But she might be the one I'm looking for. Hmmmm… Duo stuffed the voice yet again into the very back of his mind. "Is that why you called me that. All because I act like the grim reaper when I'm fighting?"_

She laughed. (Ya know that sorta' crazy laugh that Duo does occasionally. Yes that's the one. Now you know where he learned it from.)"Yup, that's it." _What!!!! the two voices cried out at the same time, __Is it possible that the kid's the wrong holder for my enemy. Damn it, I've wasted so much time on nothing! _

"Do you want to sit down for a while before going to bed?" He went to the wooden bench and sat down. His eyes widened with surprise when she sat down next to him and scooted close to his side.

"I think I will. Thank you for asking." She slightly smiled when his arm went around her shoulders.

"Why did you come out here in the first place?"

"Looking at the stars calms my mind." A long awkward silence passed before Katrina spoke again, "Why do you and your father talk about your mother so very little, and when you do in the past tense?"

This question caught Duo off guard, causing him to regain his thoughts, " Well my mom died about..." he pauses and looks up at the stars thinking how long ago it was, "three and a half years ago from cancer. The cancer was caused by a radiation leak at her work. She started to get really sick right before the training and died seven months into the training. I stopped training so I could help my father get over her death." He paused and looked over at Katrina and gave her a half smile. "I started training again about a month or two before you came." 

Katrina stared at him in disbelief as thoughts of sleep crossed her mind, " I would have never thought that you had less than a year of training. You were," she casually brought up a hand to stifle a yawn, "so great, so professional..." Her started to close her eyes as she snuggled against his side, _So warm, so sweet... Katrina gently placed her head on his shoulder and sighed, her mind not waiting for her to get into a bed for rest._

After a while of silence, Duo was distracted by a soft noise. He looked down and saw that Katrina was sleeping. _I never knew she snored, but then again she's probably overly exhausted. He grinned at a thought, __'sides it's kinda cute. Not to loud, just right... A yawn caused him to bring up a hand to soften it. __But then again, I guess I'm a bit tired too. He silently got up and made sure she didn't fall to her side. __It's time to get you to bed. Gently, he slipped one arm under he knees and one arm wrapped around her back, picked her up, and took her to her bed. He slipped Katrina under the covers, pulled them up to the bottom of her neck, and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kat," he whispered and he started for the door, but a soft moan caused him to turn around again._

Katrina had moved in her sleep. An arm had found its way up to the top of the blankets and her hand was casually draped over the edge of the bed. Her hair was also was over the edge of the bed. She softly mumbled something under her breath, "Thank you."

Duo smiled while also yawning, making it quite difficult. While rubbing his eyes, he walked to the couch (yea, I know what you're thinking, and yes he has been sleeping on the couch for the last two years.) and lied down. He would have said a quick prayer for the mission the next morning, but he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow; he didn't even have time to take down his braid. And soon the only sounds were the soft snores from two over worked and under rested teenagers. 

The next morning Katrina received a very rude wake up call that included pounding on the door and yelling. "Hey wake up in there! It's your six thirty wake-up call!"A brown head popped out of the crack in the door, unfortunately it was Mr. Maxwell's head. Unfortunate for him, because he had awakened Katrina from a great dream, and so, instead of being greeted with a cheerful fourteen year old, he was greeted with a baseball thrown at him. Fortunately for him though, Duo had also done something like that a couple of days ago, and was able to duck in time, causing the baseball to go into the hall. "Ok ok, I get the picture. I'll go get Duo up so you two won't be late." 

Katrina got dressed, she put on the shirt that Duo had given her a little over a year before. Tying the neck loose enough to let her shoulders show. Her blue jeans she wore were knee length and had beads hanging down from the cuff. The boots were the ones she had bought specially for this mission, they were ankle height and were the softest dark brown leather she could find. One of the reasons she could get ready so quickly is because she had an old-fashion washbasin where she washed her face and did her teeth. After that she got her brush and started the long, but fun, task of brushing her long hair, when someone knocked on the door. 

"Can I come in?" came a muffled voice. 

"Yea, but you have to help me with my hair," _I guess he wanted to make sure I wouldn't throw a baseball at him again. She turned around expecting to see Mr. Maxwell there but instead she saw Duo in some rather strange outfit. He was wearing black pants, black shirt, and a white shirt underneath it with the sleeves rolled up around the black shirt's sleeves. The weird combination made the collar seem like a priest's collar. But what surprised her was his hair; it was hanging loose, making him seem like an evil fairy. But she had seen it loose before, this time it was not only messy but also tangled like he had not brushed it for a month. She brought up a hand to try to stifle the giggles coming from her._

"Oh hell! Quit laughing, I know it's bad." His voice had a slightly p.o.ed tone to it, but when Katrina looked in his blueish-gray eyes, she just saw the embarrassment that his pride had gone right out the window. She was about to say something about his hair but he beat her to it. "I kinda slept in my braid last night."

Katrina quickly brought out a chair and pointed to it. "Sit. I'll try my hardest to fix it." He gave her a half-hearted grin and sat down, but his eyes were still downcast. About twenty minutes later, his dark chestnut brown hair had no tangles in it. "Damn, its done. Well Duo, you got your pride back."

"Thanks." He made like he was going to re-braid his hair and stand up. But something pushed him back down and slapped away his hands.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not done yet. I was wanting to do your hair, with your permission of course." Duo gave her a 'what-ever' gesture of his hand and let her braid his hair. When she was done, he stood up and looked at it with one of her mirrors.

"Hmm, not bad. Could you stand in front of the chair please." Katrina gave him a confused look when he passed her and stood behind the chair. Duo then placed his hands on her hips and sat her down on the chair. "My turn now." He took the brush and finished brushing her hair and after about five minutes he was done. "Now I want to teach you how to braid your hair." He took her hands and placed them on his and slowly French braided her hair, making sure she was following how to do it. 

"Why did you want to braid my hair? I thought you liked it like that." she said while looking at the knee-length braid in her mirror.

"Oh, I do. It's just that it's not safe to wear your hair loose on a mission. But don't you like it?" he asked, sounding a little hurt that she might not like it.

She turned around and gave him a fierce hug. "Oh I do like it. Thank you. But-" 

"Hey kids, we need to get going if you don't want to be late." It was Mr. Maxwell.

"Thanks dad. We're coming." And Duo and Katrina left, but not before Katrina picked up a letter she had written in the middle of the night.

………..

Mr. Maxwell brought out a camera when they were passing by the park. "Why don't you two let me take a quick picture before the mission and I'll send you the copies."

They both smiled and stood in front of a big tree. As Mr. Maxwell got the camera ready, Duo quickly grabbed her right hand with his and placed his left hand on her hip. Sensing that Katrina put up her free hand to his face and started to play with his long bangs.

"Ok that's enough you two. Now smile…" Click. 

Katrina turned to look at Duo. "I know you did a face, what did you do?" In response he redid the face. He winked and stuck out his tongue. "I…I don't …" and that's all she got out. "Why you little…" and she pounced on him and both started wrestling on the artificial grass. After a while two strong hands picked them up and separated them, laughing.

"Enough is enough. You don't want to kill yourselves before the mission does now do you?" they both shook their heads, braids waving in sequence. "Ok then, shall we get going. You two still need to suit up." And all three of them headed towards the shuttle bay.

"Would the two pilots please report to your respective shuttles. I repeat, would the two pilots report to your respective shuttles to prepare for launch." 

Katrina and Duo were standing in front of the fork dividing to the two different shuttles.

"So what were you doing on the computer yesterday?" Duo asked. Yesterday was the first time since his last birthday they hadn't gone walking in the park.

"Oh I was checking into a house somewhere in Japan. Sorta like a safe house for between missions." She brought out the letter and placed it in his hand. "Here I wrote this for you. It has the directions to my new house and you're welcome any time. And also," she said while walking down the path to her shuttle containing the Desert Rose, "There's something for you to read in flight." Duo walked up to her and stopped her, a sad smile graced his lips.

"Aren't you gonna say bye?" She looked up at him and smiled. It took standing on her tiptoes to get high enough to kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

"So long, Shinigami," she said while putting on her helmet and turned away, letting Duo put on his helmet to hear her. "See ya on Earth."

He watched her board the shuttle and waved slightly. "::sigh:: See ya later. Have a good flight." Then with note in hand ran to the shuttle carting Deathscythe and strapped in just in time.

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Lift off!"

………..

Awhile after lift off Duo pulled out the note to read. _And I couldn't even write her something. Gesh._

Dear Duo,

Right now I'm probably wondering if you're reading this, but knowing how bored you get you most likely started to read this. Well, you know that I told you last night that a voice was telling me not to trust you, but it seems now she wants me to write you something. So here it goes:

Life searches Death in hopes to die,

Death searches Life in hopes live.

Both want what both cannot achieve.

In the end, Life yearns for love,

And Death needs to love,

Both loving what they searched for.

Life loves Death and Death loves Life.

Both would give up eternity to be with each other,

Both would chose to live a life on the ground,

Both would give up immortality to be together.

Ain't that sweet? Personally I never knew she had it in her, but who am I to talk, I wrote it! But any way, I told you that the directions to my new house were in this letter and I wasn't lying. Plus I wanted to give you the island that it's on, Hokkaido. Well here it is…

"Warning! About to enter Earth's atmosphere. Landing in t-two hours in the Hokkaido island of Japan."

_Wow, and I thought we weren't going to be anywhere near each other. It'll be a snap to find her. Now for the rest of the letter…_

_ _

44°N 144°E. Sorry about this but I didn't want it to be too easy for you. Well I need some sleep so see you in Hokkaido, Japan.

Love always,

Katrina Annabelle Vienia 

Duo's yell could probably be heard out side the shuttle and over the noise of the ship entering the atmosphere. "LATITUDE AND LONGITUDE! WHY LATITUDE AND LONGITUDE!!!!"

The end…for now.

Author's notes:this is the prologue I've been working on for a little over a year. Ok I'm gonna get this over with, I do not own any of the GW boys, so don't sue me, I have no money (I even owe my parents money ~~; ). My story will occasionally cross with my friend, Christine's story, so in other words I do not own her character Meika. Please feel free to review this first part of my stories.


	2. Chapter 1: Finally

(A/N: For those who might be wondering how to pronounce Katrina's name it's: cat-er-e-na…just thought of it and thought you might wanna know… now on to the next chapter!

Gundam 06: Finally

A large house sat at the end of a huge forest and also spread its many piers over Lake Akan. Katrina sat down on one of the piers, the wind was causing her light green sweater to billow slightly, bringing the low neckline up to her neck. Her soft, violet eyes were looking over towards a little island about three hundred meters from the mainland. A small tan cat sat beside her watching the sunrise, the rays of light reflected of the small hot water spring on the island. The little island was a great accomplishment for her, for the last five months the, at first, small Japanese garden grew to take over the island. Also on the island was a small cottage, a pier to let boats onto the island, and a small clearing where Katrina worked on her fighting skills with imaginary fighters... and the occasional Gundam pilot that visited. After a while, Katrina got up and looked up to the early morning sky. Her high ponytail/braid waved in the breeze as her shouted a threat.

"Hurry up and find me Duo! We're on the same island for Christ's sake!"

With that she stormed into the house and locked herself in the computer room. About four hours later she emerged from the room and headed to the kitchen followed by a tan cat.

Someone knocked on the front door of the large house and no one answered. "I wonder if I got the coordinates wrong," then he looked around him, braid going side to side, "trees, trees, and more trees. This has to be her house." He knocked again and called out, "Hey Katrina it's me, Duo. LET ME IN!" While he was yelling he was also pushing on the doorknob and it opened. _Oh don't I feel like the idiot now._

"Meow?"

Duo looked down to see a tan cat with a small white spot on its forehead. He squatted down to pet it when it arched its back and started to hiss. _This can't be good. "It's ok, calm down please. AHHHHHH…!" Then the cat pounced on him and gave him a reason to learn to fear cats, well at least their teeth and claws. A couple of minutes later he heard someone gasp and run to him. __Thank goodness, she remembers me. Now maybe the cat from hell will leave. But to bad for him she didn't._

The lady came and grabbed the cat and ran to the back of the house, muttering rude phrases as she went. Soon a door slammed and she came back screaming at him, her violet eyes turning pitch black with rage. "How could you attack a poor defenseless cat? Well answer me!!"

"Well…um…I…I didn't attack him." he managed to sputter out. _Maybe I DID get the wrong house. "He attacked me. And why are you yelling at me Kat?" __Please let it be her. Please, please, please…_

The lady stopped yelling and the look in her black eyes turned to surprise when she noticed who it was. Besides the shredded shirt and slightly scratched up face and neck, she noticed the blue eyes and braided brown hair. "Duo?" He slightly smiled and nodded. Tears started to form in her eyes as she went up and hugged him tightly.

"Ok letting me breathe wouldn't be to much to ask now would it?" he managed to get out before he passed out from lack of oxygen. Katrina responded by loosening the death grip she had around him, burying her head in his strong chest, and started to babble.

"Ithoughtyouwouldnevercometofindme. I'vebeensoworriedthatyoudied…" Duo just stood there with her in his arms for what seemed like ages, just listening to her go on and on and on… Finally he was got tired of her going back to things she had already said and put a hand to her chin. He lifted her chin up and brought his head down to hers (He's not 5' 1'' in this story. So I guess he's about 5' 7''. So that means Katrina is 5' 5''. tehehe. : P) making her slow her rambling. "You talk to much, Katrina," and he lightly kissed her shutting her up completely, well for about three seconds. 

When the realization hit her three seconds after, she stepped back and slapped him. She had hit him so hard that Duo had to check that his jaw still worked before he could speak.

"What did you do that for!?"

"That, was for worrying the hell out of me for the past five months!" Then what she said and did next made him forget all about the slap. "But this is for finally finding me." She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and showed him how to _really kiss. And about two minutes later all hell would break loose._

"Ahem."

Katrina and Duo broke the kiss and turned their heads to see the person that rudely interrupted them, and the person that had come in during the kiss was none other than Heero Yuy. They both broke away from each other with their own reactions. Duo was having a coughing fit to hide his burning face. _I can't believe he saw that! Damn it! Katrina looked down at her feet and started to play with the fluff at the end of her braid, also trying to hide her blushing face. __Of course he would chose now to visit. _

After a while of seeing Duo continuous coughing, Heero went over to his noisy roommates side to make sure he was all right. _I'm not weak. He's a pilot too. Duo stood up and brushed Heero off. "I'm fine. But what are you doing here!?"So Heero could keep his reputation of barely speaking, Katrina answered._

"He checks up on me occasionally and always after my missions. And in return I make him lunch. Oh and talking about that, would you two like lunch?" She giggled slightly after saying this to cover how uncomfortable she was.

Heero looked over to a clock on the wall and noticed the time. "Actually it's only nine." his face and voice, as always, showed no emotion.

She blushed slightly. _I guess I wasn't in the computer room for as long as I thought. "Oh, well then, would you boys like breakfast then?" The responses were Heero and Duo nodding together, but Duo was more enthusiastic about it. "Great!" Katrina started for the kitchen then stopped. "I almost forgot. What do you want Duo?" Sensing what he was going to ask, she beat him to the punch line. "There's cereal, eggs, pancakes, and leftovers from yesterday."_

"And that would be?" Duo noticed she had to think about it for a while.

She gave him a crooked smile and brought a hand to her head. "Well actually I think I gave that to Sandspot. But that reminds me, I can make a mean omelet too."

"Ok then, I'll have one." Katrina nodded and headed to the kitchen, but stopped to make a small comment before she entered. Heero headed to an armchair in the living room and Duo fell back first on to the couch. Katrina made a slight face but quickly hid it.

"You boys make yourselves comfy while I make some coffee and breakfast. But I have two rules."

Duo looked at her, blue eyes just barely peeking over the top of the couch. "What?"

"Rule one," she stares directly at Heero, "No killing anyone in this house." At that moment Sandspot walked into the living room and rubbed against Heero's leg and he bent down to scratch behind his ears. Upon seeing the cat again Duo pulled his legs up slowly and threw a panicked look to her. "And rule two, No hurting, killing, or maiming _my cat!" With that she went into the kitchen. _

……..

Heero picked up the cat and placed it in his lap, stroking its back lightly, causing a contented purr to come from the furry ball of fluff. "You hate him? Why?" Duo looked up to make sure he had heard Heero speak. 

"I don't hate him. He hates me." he responded while not taking his eyes off the tan cat.

"What makes you think that?" 

Duo pointed to his shredded shirt. "That damn cat from hell ruined my shirt and clawed my face." The cat looked at him and hissed. He stood up walking to the kitchen door, casually waving a hand to the cat, "Oh, hiss on someone your own size." He soon ran into Katrina carrying two cups of coffee, almost spilling it on both of them. "Sorry 'bout that." She handed one of the cups to him.

"Don't be. Why were you coming back here anyway?" 

"I was going to the kitchen to ask if you could show me around." He took a sip of his coffee.

Katrina made like she had not heard him and gave him Heero's coffee cup. "Here, could you take this to Heero for me." Duo watched as she walked back to the kitchen, then turned around again. "Oh and I have one more rule. No one goes into my kitchen unless they can make both drinks and food." Then walked into the kitchen. 

Duo walked back to the living room and (after checking that the cat was gone) gave Heero his coffee. Then he took his place back on the couch. "Hey, Heero, why doesn't she want anyone in her kitchen."

"It reminds her of when she was teaching her brother to cook. And I think it didn't work out to well, either."

Duo shrugged and after he placed his coffee on the small table in front of the couch he fell back on the couch and fell asleep.

Well it turned out that Heero's usual breakfast was a chocolate chip, mickey mouse-shaped pancake. At this, it took all that Katrina, and some help from Sandspot, could do to keep Duo from dying of laughter. The end of breakfast found Duo looking for Katrina and he found her on the edge of one of the piers looking at the island, steaming coffee cup beside her and a white rose in her hand.

A soft, gentle sigh escaped from her lips. "You haven't written in so long." She took the white rose and slightly winced as she pricked her finger. "As the blood from the thorn falls to the water, may you come back to me," she whispered, throwing the rose into the water. The rose floated back to the pier and she bent down to pick it up. "And as this rose came back, you too shall return." And she sat there, squatting, toes over the edge of the pier, holding the rose to her. 

"What are you doing?" Duo asked to her back. Katrina almost fell into the water from surprise. She quickly regained her balance and stood up, her eyes tinted black with frustration.

"Don't surprise me like that, Duo. You might have ruined the entire spell." She quickly calmed down. "Sorry, I'm not normally this way. But I some times am right after a spell."

The mention of spells perked his interest. "Well, what kind of spell were you doing?"

"It's supposed to call a loved one to you. You're supposed to get an object that generally describes the person. Here, catch," she tossed him the rose. "I was trying this for my brother. His favorite flower is the white desert rose and it also describes him to a tee. Try to break the stem." 

Duo tried to snap the stem but couldn't. "Damn, I don't even think that Mr. Cyborg Heero back there could break it." Katrina laughed as she walked up to him and placed a hand under the white bloom. "But how can a rose describe someone?"

"The bloom represents potential; the bloom is still a bud, meaning he hasn't reached his full potential yet. The color of the petals represents personality; the white petals mean that he is pure at heart. The stem represents the physical body; the stem looks frail and yet is protected by thorns but at a closer look it is the strongest of all, and that means is just by looking at my brother he looks frail and weak, people go out of their way to protect him, but he's one of the strongest fighters I know."

Duo scratched his head, "I never knew a rose could tell so much about someone."

Katrina shook her head and looked up at him. "Well, did you want a tour of the house or not." She walked down to the end of the pier to get her coffee cup and looked back in time to see him grin and nod. "Come on then." And they headed towards the back door.

Duo started to say something but stopped. _Even if I started she wouldn't let me finish. But that description of her brother sounds familiar. I guess I'll ask later._

It took about an hour to get to the bedrooms in the back of the house. By that time Duo was in awe at how big the little house was. _This is the last time I take anything for granted._ He looked up to see Katrina's back, _I wonder if she really likes me?_ When they had gone past the other bedrooms he began to wonder what could be back here. Until Katrina opened a door at the end of the hall, exposing a room filled entirely of computers.

"I'm really proud of this room. I spend most of my time in here, but if it needs to be, I can make it a spare bedroom." Katrina whispered a word and the lights and computers came on.

"Whoa! I bet Heero loves this room. But how can it become a bedroom, and what did you say to turn on the lights?" 

"I just said the first part of my Gundam's name. She controls this room- power, light, AC, everything. And she also changes it to a bedroom for emergencies, like serious Gundam related injuries. I've had to do that more than once, too." She walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Inside was a full collection of old-fashion weapons. But Duo didn't look inside till after his next question.

"So how many times are for Heero and his overused self-detonator?" Duo looked up to see inside the cabinet. "Whoa, that's a lot of guns! Now I know that Heero loves this room. Computers and guns, that's all he needs in life. No girls, no nothing."

Katrina laughed at that comment. "Actually I've only had to treat Heero one time. The other five or six times were with Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei. You've heard of them, haven't you?" That last question came when she notices a shocked look on his face.

"Yea, I know them. They're my fellow Gundam buddies." Duo was about to ask her if she knew Quatre, but a beeping computer caught their attention. Katrina brought out a rolly-chair and sat down in front the computer before she opened some new mail.

"Cool. Hey, come 'ere Duo." Katrina was smirking when Duo stood behind her, peeking over her shoulder.

"Hmm, who sent you mail?" Duo asked her while kneeling behind the chair.

"Actually, it's for you from Heero. It's just a reminder that the headmaster is doing room check at ten. And also he wants you to be back by nine-thirty." Katrina was typing a response to Heero when her computer emitted a slight beep.

"Oh, I'll just leave around eight-thirty and be there in plenty of time." 

"You can borrow my motorcycle if you want." 

"Oh thanks. Hey are you going to leave that poor person that IMed you to die of boredom?" He pointed to the top left hand corner of the screen that had a dialogue box on the screen. "And who is QTPie04, anyway?"

QTPie04: Hey Katwoman, How ya doing?

Katrina read the message and gasped. She then typed a quick response. (A/N: wow I'm in the middle of the story! Oh, and for you ignorant people this is IM on AOL. Yes I too used to be on AOL, but they sucked! And sorry for those on AOL right now reading this. And if these screen names I'm using for the pilots is yours. Sorry in advance.) 

Katwoman06: Fine QT. how's it down there?

QTPie04: Ok, I guess. Is Heero visiting?

Katwoman06: Nope, Duo's here.

QTPie04: Duo? What's he doing there?

Katwoman06: Oh, nothing, QT. Plus I don't think you would want to know.

QTPie04: Just don't do anything we wouldn't do.

Katwoman06: Oh you mean that. Don't worry. You're special.

QTPie04: Don't make me blush.

Katwoman06: LOL…

QTPie04:What's wrong you never do that dot dot dot thing except when something's wrong.

Katwoman06: Duo just walked out with a pissed off look on his face. ttfn Qat.

QTPie04:Ok. But don't call me that.

"Duo! Wait!" Katrina ran out of the house to see Duo pulling a motorcycle out of the hidden garage and onto the road. "Where are you going?"

"To the dorm. Who knows, this might prove to Heero that I'm not that much of an airhead." Duo then put the helmet over his head and tucked his braid in, allowing no sound to come to his ears. He got on the motorcycle and drove off, leaving Katrina in the dust with a tan cat at her feet. She bent down and picked it up, holding it close to her and stroking him under his chin.

"If Duo was going to the dorm, why did he drive in the direction of Akan?" Katrina put down the cat and started to walk to the back of the house, but turned around to get the cat's attention. "Come on, Sandspot. Time to work on the garden." The two started walking to the back and started to round the corner.

"Meow?"

"You shouldn't get so attached to the people that visit us." She knelt down to look at the cat. Sandspot licked Katrina on her nose causing her to laugh.

"Merow."

Katrina got up and started to walk toward to boat dock. She picked up Sandspot, got in a boat, and started to row to the island and the last thing that could be heard was a meow and a response.

"Because if they do come back it's not for long. Never has been and never will."

***A/N: And another time too, wow I love this author, I never get any talk in stories. Oh sorry on to the real note… No, this is not the end. I just have something to say. 'K here it goes. This next part happens two weeks after this little fight. {If you would call that short no yelling thing a fight. Don't worry there is defiantly a much better one next chapter.} Katrina and Duo still haven't 'made up' yet but they just might. And also, Katrina's personality is going to do a 180. That's because I have dedicated one bitchy attitude change per chapter to a friend of mine's constant PMS attitude. {Killany you know who you are} And one more thing the next scene takes place in Duo and Heero's dorm room in the afternoon after classes have ended. Well, on further waiting. Let's get the next half under way.***

_That damn constant clatter of keys is so normal after classes and keeps increasing my god damn headache. For one day couldn't Heero just learn to leave that damn laptop alone? Duo groaned and clamped the pillow that was hiding his closed eyes tighter around his head, lessening the sound of the clicking._

Heero paused and leaned forward to get a better look at the information displayed in front of him. "Oh my god." Two clicks. "Damn it." That comment displayed the only emotion people thought he could display, anger.

Duo raised an eyebrow at this 'new' language from Heero and sat up, causing the pillow to fall into his lap. He got off his bed and walked over to see what caused the cussing from the silent Heero. _Damn, it's gotta be bad to make him talk. But I think my language is rubbing off on him. heh heh. "What's the problem now Heero. And try to narrow it down to one word; we don't want you to get a cramp in your mouth from using new muscles."_

"Relena."

"…" For once Duo couldn't say anything. "I… I can't believe it. How did she find us this time?"

Heero was typing away on the laptop again. "I don't know. But I wish we had her resources." An e-mail popped up in the corner of the screen and he opened it. A small smirk coming to his lips as he read it. "Well well. Looks like we have an excuse to disappear now." It was a new mission at a recently constructed OZ MS base. Destroy all the new Aries mobile suits and the construction complexes. "Have you patched up things with Katrina yet?"

"Why ask. You know I haven't." Duo flung himself on his bed, stomach first and feet kicking in the air.

"We'll need a place to stay." Heero turned off the computer and put it in Duo's bag. "You go and patch things up and I'll tell the head master what one of our 'research' project is." Heero turned and left, leaving the door open for Duo.

"Wow, your for the take it at your own pace aren't you." Duo grumbled, starting to pack up when he heard Heero holler.

"Yes I am!"

"Damn! How the hell does he do it!?"

*At Katrina's house, on the island*

Katrina was breathing hard from a vigorous workout to keep her mind from wandering to Duo.She looks down at the small hot spring beside her and sighs. "I guess a good soak would feel good about now." She was about to take off her kimono when she heard a scream. "I wonder who that could be?" _Um, Katrina. Where's the cat? said a little voice in her head. "How should I know? Sandspot could be at the house for all I care." __Think girl. "…" Then sudden realization hits her. "Oh god! Duo!" she exclaimed and ran towards the pier to take a boat to main land, with an annoying little voice nagging at her the whole way. __So much for forgetting about that idiot…_

(a couple minutes earlier.)

Duo had been standing in front of the door for the past fifteen minutes, deciding whether or not to apologize to Katrina, when he discovered something. "Why should I be doing this? It's not like _I was flirting with a stranger over the internet. I mean she's my girl, and I'm not lettin' anyone have her!" __Why do you humans have to be so complicated? I mean if she is __yours, just take her. "You wouldn't know any thing about romance would you, ba…" __And don't give me that baka crap. I know more about romance that you ever will. "Oh yeah? And that would be what, oh great Shinigami?" __I know how to get her to spend the night with you. Although I might need to use some extra charm, but it is possible. Duo thought a while about this, and then he realized that Shinigami was talking about getting Katrina to sleep with him. _"Y-you pervert! I would never do that to her. Plus she would kill me if I tried." _I always knew you never had a backbone. Hehe, eh? "Eh, what? Nothing good ever came from an eh." __Turn around and squat down. "Oh, it's just Sandspot." waves a hand at him to go away. "Shoo, go pick on some one your own size…AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" _

"Duo! Sandspot leave him alone. Shoo…" The cat looked up at Katrina who was running around the corner of the house. Sandspot knew he had done something and belted for the other direction and into the trees of the forest. Katrina knelt down beside Duo and put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing here Duo?"

It took him a while to regain his breath but he still could speak. "I came to ask if you would accept an apology for me acting like a real jerk." He looked up at her and grinned, "plus I know you could never stay mad for long, especially at me."

A smile and a laugh came from her lips, "Of course not you idiot." Then noticed that he was still looking into her eyes, she stood up and looked down at him. "That's not all you came for is it, I can tell in your eyes."

Duo sighed and stood up and looked into her black eyes, "I knew I couldn't keep anything from you. Heero and I need a place to stay for a while."

"Why? You guys can stay in the school dorm for as you guys needed." Katrina grew silent when Duo's face got serious and he put his hands on her arms. 

"Relena found us. We don't know how, but we're using the mission tonight as a cover up for us leaving the school." 

Katrina's eyes grew big. "What mission? I never got word on it."

Duo backed up and looked at her confusion. "And I don't want you going either. It's going to be more dangerous than our other missions."

Her eyes started to swirl black from her anger. "I can take care of my self, Duo, I'm not a little girl. I can take any kind of danger!" she yelled. Katrina walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "And not you or anyone will keep me from going on the mission!"

Duo's face screwed up in anger as he pushed her away from him. "Does it matter at all that I don't want you to get hurt? Huh? I care about you too damn much to let you get killed!" His eyes had a slight gray haze clouding them as he turned and started to walk to the motorcycle at the side of the road.

"Oh no you don't. You're not leavin' now." Katrina ran up, grabbed his arm, and spun him around to face her. "You're not leaving till we finish this!"

"Fine you deserve this, I hope you never get assigned to another mission!" He shoved his face in front of her's. "You're too beautiful to get killed."

A scowl came to her face as a look of disgust came to her eyes. "Why do you care, all you care about is yourself!" She gasped as he roughly grabbed her chin in his soft hand.Katrina almost yelled when he brought her face even closer but thought of not doing so just to see what he was up too.

Duo was about to shout something at her but just acted. He bent forward and claimed her lips in a hard, fierce kiss that ended up with him exploring her mouth till he knew everything in it. At first Katrina resisted the desperate kiss, but eventually she kissed back with a passion that sent them both reeling. A soft voice was yelling at him as he pulled back. "Kat, I'm in love with you and it's driving me insane. You think I don't give a damned thought about you? Well think again! Every thought I've had the last two weeks had something to do with you. But if you want to get killed it's fine by me." With that he let go of her chin with a force that nearly sent her sprawling on the ground. He spun around and with his face set in stone he walked over to the motorcycle and started to drive off, leaving his helmet spinning on the ground.

Katrina brought a hand to her lips and she fell to her knees on the ground. _I'm not gonna go, for him… but why can't I stay mad at him…_her thoughts stopped as the sound of a crash came to her ears. She leapt up and ran to the road and brought her hands around her mouth. 

"DUO!!!!"

To be continued…

Authors notes: Now that wasn't that bad. I loved writing that little fight at the end and I think it was a lot better than the first fight. Oh well, don't count on the next chapter being up really soon considering I do all of these spontaneously. But one thing to look forward to, *in a singsong voice* Quatre's coming! Yeay!!! But It's not that good either….but I won't tell why, but to find out why it's bad you need to read the next chapter when it is up! Oh and one more thing Duo wasn't in a wreck…he just caused it. Please read and review.

~Alora Maxwell~


	3. Chapter 2: Oh Brother

Gundam 06: Oh Brother

Gundam 06: Oh Brother!

Katrina was patiently cleaning around her little/big house while she waited. She put the cloth down and sighed, _I'm worrying way too much about him. _She smiled slightly at what the little voice said to her, _Well if Shinigami is in that boy, he'll be safe. No one can kill death itself even if they tried._ "You're right Sei. Do you think I should ask him…?" 

A slight pause came from Sei, _If you do and he is holding Shinigami, then he will try to kill you to kill me._ Katrina nodded and straightened her green sweater, "I guess you're right, but I doubt Duo would let him kill me. But lately I just don't know any…" A shrill ring coming from her computer room interrupted her though as she ran to the room to find a video message from Duo:

"_Kat, you remember that little doctors room in the back? You better get it ready. We got ambushed at the base and Heero and I got out safely," a pause as he dries his damp bluish-gray eyes, "but (static) wasn't so lucky he got hit really bad and his Gundam looks like it would be better off being sold as scrap. Heero doesn't think he'll make it," he looks off to the side and shakes his head letting the slightest trail of blood to run down his face, "but for Trowa's sake he better or I don't think he'll ever talk again. So just get the room ready, 'k? And Kat, I…"_

"What the hell! Finish the message!" Katrina banged her fists on the monitor causing it to crack. She slid to the floor and tried her hardest to keep from crying while Sei tried to keep her charge calm, _don't worry, they're alright._ _You better get this room ready though, and get some fresh water. You worrying about them will hurt them more that help._ "You're right about that too. I just hope they'll get here in time." When she got out of the room she only said one word that got the room ready, "Desert." 

**************

They had managed to drag the almost ruined Gundam out of the base. Duo had stayed behind to wrap a bandage around his ribs while Heero went into the Gundam to get their partner. He looked up with his blue eyes and whistled, "Who-boy I never knew Sandrock could take that much punishment. Damn."

"Quatre didn't get out so clean either," Heero jumped out of the cockpit with the mangled body of the young Arabian pilot and laid him down on the cool grass. Duo looked at the blond boy and grimaced as he took of his own black shirt to wipe the blood off of Quatre's face. "Did you get that message to Katrina?"

"Yep, but I got cut off towards the end." Duo paused when he noticed Heero staring at him, but her resumed cleaning off Quatre, "Don't worry I told her to get the back room ready for Q-man here."

Quatre stirred and, slightly and painfully, opened his crystal blue eyes, "Duo…Heero," Duo brought a finger up to Quatre's bloodied lips quieting the boy. "Don't talk, save your energy, 'k?" In response Quatre smiled slightly and closed his eyes, gently leaning his head against Duo's leg.Duo grinned slightly and looked up at Heero, "Ya think he's gonna make it?" 

Heero got up, gently taking the slumbering boy in his arms as Duo got up also, and headed to the small jeep that had gotten them to the base. When Duo gingerly sat down in the seat, Heero gave him the blonde pilot so that Quatre's head was resting on Duo's chest. Heero brought up a hand to move a piece of hair away from Quatre's angelic features, "To be honest Duo, the chances of him making it…are almost nonexistent." He went around to the driver's side and got in, his cold persian blue eyes not looking towards his two injured teammates while he raced to get to Katrina's house before Quatre met his maker. The only problem was this, Katrina's house was on the other side of Hokkaido.

*****************

A low rumble filled the air as Katrina paced around the inside of her house. She rushed to the door as Heero's jeep pulled up the driveway in a squeal of tires.

"Duo?" she pushed through the door and out into the yard, her steps becoming more hurried. "Duo, who is it? Duo, tell me it's not Quatre, you never…" her words trailed off as Quatre Raberba Winner, blood trickling down the side of his young, innocent face, pushed out of the jeep and placed an unsteady foot on the ground. Katrina gave a sharp cry and bolted forward. "Quatre!" she screamed. "Quatre!!"

"Katrina?" the blonde Arabian asked, slowly focusing on Katrina's face. "What?" he stumbled as his foot dragged along on the ground, lurching forward.

"Oh, God, no!" Katrina cried, her feet carrying her forward and catching the teenager in her arms. She fell to the ground, cradling him in her arms, sobbing into his blood stained shoulder. "Quatre, you gotta get up! Come on! You gotta get up and come with me!!" she struggled to pull herself up, but the injured boy kept pulling her down. With effort she forcibly hauled him to his feet, wrapping her arm around his waist and propping him against her shoulder. "You're gonna be okay," she whispered softly, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I won't let you leave me." Then she whispered into his ear, "The goddess of life won't let you leave."

Inside of her, the essence that was Sei watched and said nothing.

*****************

"Is she still in there?" Duo asked sharply as he passed the door to the back room for the umpteenth time during the past three days, solemnly guarded by a rather bored Heero.

"Need you even ask?" Heero gave him a look with his cold eyes that made the pacing boy stop in his tracks. Duo sighed.

"She won't leave his side. Won't even listen when I tell her he won't be awake for at least another twenty-four hours. The sleeping sedative is entirely too strong for him to come to in anytime less." He shook his head, braid swishing with the sharp movements, and scowled. "She hasn't even _looked_ at me since _he_ got here. You'd think she… I just don't know." He shook his head once more. "Never mind." With troubled blue eyes, he headed towards the kitchen for another snack.

Yawning profusely, Duo wandered into the small kitchen, poking his head into the refrigerator. "Sucks. Sucks. Sucks." Duo counted off the food angrily. "Sucks. Sucks even more. Totally sucks. You could not _pay_ me to eat _that_." He pulled his head out and slammed the door, his mind preoccupied. "Does that girl have nothing _un_healthy in this house?"

"_That girl!_?" Katrina demanded form the kitchen entrance, hands on her hips. "And what the hell do you think you're doing in _my_ kitchen?!"

Duo whirled around guiltily. "Oh, Katrina. I thought you were still with Quatre." He said, crossing his arms. His normally clear blue eyes now had a slight gray tint to them.

"I still need food to eat," she flared, eyes flashing. "And that doesn't explain why you were _in my kitchen_."

Duo frowned. "Why shouldn't I be allowed in your kitchen?" he demanded. "I mean, I thought we had something going on here. You're my girl, I should be allowed in your kitchen. Or I thought you were, anyway." Katrina suddenly turned an alarming shade of red and her eyes a darker shade of violet.

"_Your girl?!_" her voice had risen another volume level. "Since when did I belong to anybody? And what makes you think we don't have something going on?"

Duo gestured at the closed door behind her, where Quatre lay sleeping. "You seem to be pretty devoted to Quatre there." His own voice stressing on the brink of hysteria as his perfect face was tainted by the anger he refused to let control him.

Katrina's eyes widened and turned an unholy shade of black. "You're _jealous_….of Quatre!?!?" she cried, disbelief ringing through her voice.

"Tell me something – do you love him?" Duo asked roughly. Katrina was nearly purple and it seemed that electricity was flashing in her eyes.

"Of course I love him!" she shrieked. "Why wouldn't I?" Duo's eyes boggled.

"You _love_ him?" he choked, nearly falling as the in his world fell out from under him. "What about me?"

"He's my _brother_!!! That kind of thing doesn't apply to you!!" Katrina screamed, pounding the frame of the doorway in rage leaving a good-sized dent on the splinters. "He just got nearly goddamn fucking _killed_, you incompetent moron!! I'm worried to hell about whether he's going to live or die, and you have the _balls_ to ask me if I _love_ him?"

"Wait a minute," Duo interjected putting a hand up.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not though yet!! You'll be damn well _quiet_ when I'm yelling at you!!" Katrina yelled wildly, picking up a pot and nearly chunking it at his head. Instead, she slammed it into the floor and stormed in to the actual kitchen and stomped a bit more. "You've paraded around my house, taking liberties, acting like an ass, harassed my damn _cat_ to the point of insanity, _going through my kitchen_," her voice got very low and thick and she narrowed her eyes. "_Nobody touches my kitchen!_"

"Ooooookay," Duo said nervously, holding up his hands palms outwards and backing away slowly to try to keep Katrina from thinking he was going to leave the room. "Taaaaake it easy now."

"Are you _patronizing_ me?" Katrina yelled.

"No!! No!! I was just…I don't know!!" he paused while tilting his head slightly. "Is Quatre really your brother?"

"Oh my _GOD!_" she cried. "What the _he-_"

"What on earth is going on?" Heero demanded irritably. "I can't hear anything but profanity and banging! If you keep this up, Quatre's gonna wake up even through those damn sleeping pills!"

All the commotion stopped as they heard the back bedroom door feebly close. Katrina spun around to see Quatre leaning against one of the chairs in the formal dining room, his dark blue pjs hung off of his pale body, as he gave her a gentle smile. 

She ran towards him and flung her arms around him, burring her face into his neck and cried her soul out, and all the while Duo was watching the two he silently made his way to stand beside Heero. "Did you know that they were brother and sis?" Heero just nodded his head and left the room. Duo sighed, _I am soooo incredibly slow!_ He looked up seeing them now just in a casual sibling hug. "Kat, sorry 'bout that lil' misunderstanding." 

And he turned and left the room leaving Katrina just staring at the door and Quatre's jaw almost hit the floor. "You never told me that you and Duo…"

"Don't even ask, I need to see if I can even salvage the relationship" she interjected and walked off into the direction that Duo had left in.

********************

She found Duo leaning against the wall, staring moodily out the window in the living room. His reflection in the glass was distorted, but Katrina thought she could see – a tear, slipping slowly down one cheek?

"Duo?" she asked. There was no response. "Duo, I don't blame you for not – well, maybe I do blame you a _little bit_, and the whole being in my kitchen part didn't help, but can't we just… get over this?"

"I'm fine with it, Katrina. Don't worry about me." Duo said, just a tad bit gruffly.

"But I _do_ worry! You think I've been focusing all of my attention on Quatre, but you've been on my mine just as often!" She crossed the room and stood beside him, looking out the window. A slow drizzle was beginning to wash through the forest, pattering across the lake and leaving little ripples in the water.

Duo turned solemn blue eyes toward the shorter teenager. "Seriously, Kat, I was just a little slow. Don't think anything of it. Really."

"I have to apologize for yelling at you, though. You didn't know he was my brother, and I could have taken the time to try and understand, and-"

"Kat, get over it." Duo said, turning and grabbing her shoulder. Her violet eyes widened just a little bit as she stared into his face. "I can't think of anything else to tell you…so," He leaned down and softly placed his mouth over hers, closing his eyes. Katrina nearly melted against him. Duo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and Katrina let one hand creep up and gently caress the side of his face.

"Mmmm," she mumbled when they broke off. "I don't think that apology's gonna do it." Duo grinned.

"Maybe this one will convince you," he said, smiling and pulling her in for another kiss. Katrina felt her knees get a little woozy and she leaned on him for support.

"For Pete's sake, I just woke up," complained Quatre from the doorway. "Do you think I need to be greeted by this site in the living room? Good god, just let me watch T.V."

Katrina and Duo turned deep shades of red and mumbled excuses. Quatre grinned wickedly. "Go on, out." He shooed them into the kitchen. "Let me have my cartoons."

Katrina snuggled into Duo's side as they walked out into the hall, and Duo quietly commented, "Who's Pete?" And the little comment caused Katrina to laugh.

*******************

Katrina was patiently brushing her long brown hair as a small breeze from the open porch door ruffled her white night gown. _I'm so glad you finally got away from him, he's trouble_, the little voice said. "Oh shut up Sei, for some god of 'death' he sure can kiss well." She jumped when someone knocked on the door, but before she went to open the door she lit some more of the Japanese lamps that littered the room. When she opened the door she saw Duo standing before her in black boxers and a black silk shirt. Katrina sighed and put a hand on her hip, "A bit late doncha think?"

"Um, not really, I just wanted to talk a bit-" He stopped and hit his head, "Stop damn it…"he looked up and noticed Katrina giving him a funny look, which looked like she was half concerned and half trying not to burst out laughing. "Never mind that. I guess it is late, so see ya." Duo turned around to leave but was stopped by a light hand. 

"Please, d- don't leave. I- I was wanting to talk too." Her eyes were so light violet Duo almost thought they were silver.

"Um…yea sure." Duo stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. _Silver eyes? I never knew that eyes could turn silver. Hey Shinigami wake up!_ He thought as he woke his counterpart up, _what's the deal with the silver eye color thingy? _Shinigami did the equivalent of popping Duo up-side the head from inside his head, _how the hell should I know?! _This caused Duo to fall forward and grab onto the bed railing softly cursing, "Oh for the love of hell."

Katrina ran to him and put a hand on his hunched over shoulder, "Are you ok Duo?" Duo gently shrugged her off and sat down on the bed. _I'm sure that he's going to try to kill you, get him out of here._ A slight look of annoyance came to her face as she sat down on a wine-red pillow across from the bed. "Duo?"

Duo looked down at her and smiled, "what?" 

"Um, you know about the voices?" She was starting to tap a fingertip on her knee from nervousness. _What the hell are you doing!!!!! Stop it now! Send him out of here right now Katrina!_

"Yea, I do. Why do you ask?" He was trying to control his breathing because of a certain perverted voice in his head. _You loser! You can't tell her about me! Just take her here and now!_

Both the teenagers brought a hand up to their heads, "_STOP DAMNIT!_" Then in shock they just looked at each other in shock.

Katrina smiled sweetly, "Have you ever felt like killing it just so that it will leave you alone?"

Duo looked at her and started to laugh. "Yea I have. You?" He got up from the bed and headed to the door, stopping to lean on the doorframe.

She laughed and hopped up from her seat on the floor. "If right now counts… about a million times before." Katrina walked over towards Duo and placed a feather-light kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Duo."

He grinned and placed a short but tender kiss on her red lips. "Same to you Kat." Then he tuned and walked out of her room, smiling to his self, his voice changed like someone had possessed him. "Just you wait Sei. You'll stop being careful and I'll get you." In the darkness of the room a set of red eyes flashed, and the sound of a cat's hiss could be heard.

Author's note: So how did you like this chapter? I think it went a lot more to the point. But you can thank my co-writer for that…so thank you Melody-chan! Also I'm going to be posting a story that was written by her, it's called 'A day in the life of Cid Highwind'.

So please review that and this story as well.

Chaio!Alora


	4. Chapter 3: Dark and Lonely

Chapter 4: Loneliness (a

Chapter 4: Dark and lonely 

_Against the rules..._

"Shut up."

_This is strictly forbidden._

"For the love of hell, Sei, Shut _up."_

_We never even remotely considered this __possibility._

"I have heard enough, Sei. More than enough." Katrina's voice was harsh and troubled. She left to make some food while casually ignoring Sei.

_For now._

************

Quatre was padding around in the kitchen trying to make some kind of breakfast. And not doing a go job about it either. 

"Morning, love. Making a mess?" Katrina yawned as she greeted Quatre, sleepily sock sliding across the tiled floor in. "How many times have I told you, get out of my kitchen."

"I feel _so at home." Quatre murmured good-naturedly and departed for the living room and his cartoons._

"Glad I could help." Yawning once more, Katrina lifted the coffee maker lid and bustled around her warm kitchen, the makings of the world's best pick-me-up brewing on the counter. Inhaling deep, she gazed at her reflection in the glass window. Her face was a bit pale and her eyes shadowed. _No wonder, she thought scathingly. __I had a little voice in my head whispering to me all night._

_Your anger is wasted. The voice in her head was remote and distant, unlike the normal warmth Sei usually held for her._

"God_dammit, Sei," Katrina hissed. "There are ways around this."_

_Not from Shinigami himself! Sei cried inside her mind. __That silly boy he posses may be the strongest host Shinigami has so far acquired, but no one can resist Death._

"Is it the same with Life?"

You are missing the point. Sei went silent, returning to a part of Katrina's mind where she would not be bothered.

Katrina poured herself a cup of coffee and headed to the sliding glass door, and stopping at it for a second. "Thank god. Silence." She smiled and opened the door.

Katrina stopped at the window of Duo's room when she heard a bang and some shouting. She gently put her ear against the slightly thin wall listing to what was going on, taking sips of coffee when needed.

*************

To the ignorant eye, it appeared Duo Maxwell was suffering from a bizarre form of schizophrenia, and destroying his room in the process.

_Sei will be mine, the bodiless words echoed in his head. __I will have her. Her pathetic host body is not of importance. Duo roared and hurled his fist into the wall. Wood splintered and slivers embedded his skin, but the pain was secondary._

"You'll 'have' no one," Duo growled. "You are only a spirit! I will _not be controlled by your damn words!" He clenched his fists in anger and then in agony as pain rippled once throughout his entire being. He picked up the iron-wrought chair and pounded it into the floor._

_Words, Duo? The voice was amused. __I hardly need words for my task. The lilting tone vanished. __I will have what I want. Nothing stands in my way. And if you dare__ stay in my way, I will destroy you, as well._

"I won't let you hurt her, you know that." Duo grinned and started to look for something in a black bag.

What do you think you are going to do? 

Duo laughed as he brought out a revolver (and no, I am not promoting suicide.) and laughed. "I'm going to make sure you won't kill her."

_By killing yourself!? No matter, I will just resurrect you again. _

"I thought that you might." He put the gun to his head. "But no matter how almighty you might be, there is no way you could bring me back with my brains splattered on the wall." He heard a soft yelp from outside but ignored it.

_Do you think I will just watch, little one? You won't go through with it._

Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Just you see."

His finger pressed slightly before stopping. He snapped his eyes open in fear. "D-d-damn y-you, Shinigami." 

The voice just laughed at him, _Now lets see how you like it when you don't control your death._

His finger started to press against the trigger again, but instead of his arm shaking, it was perfectly still. 

"Don't! Stop it Shinigami. You proved your point!" Duo's voice had a bit of terror in it.

Now do you see how it feels to have someone else take control of your life, hmm? Now you see how easily I can make you do my will?

**************

(I will now promote……….suspense. ooooooh. Will Duo be killed? Will his brains decorate the wall? Will Shinigami posses Heero? Heh. I'll stop now. And to let every one know, I am desperately in love with Duo, so all the things up there are no….except for maybe the first two.)

Katrina broke the door down right before the trigger was pulled, making it to Duo to point the gun to the ceiling. And it left a good-sized hole in the ceiling and killed a passing by bird.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Duo? You scared me half to death!"

Duo collapsed to the ground lifelessly a few seconds after her comment, almost like he was first learning to stand after being paralyzed.

"Duo?" Katrina kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Duo was curled up in a fetal position and was breathing heavily into his knees. She moved some loose strands of hair away from his face, noticing that his eyes were closed halfway. "Duo." She gently wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up to her.

Obviously exhausted from the past experience, he leaned his head against her and surrendered to unconsciousness. He hardly noticed when Katrina called for Quatre. When they moved him to her room and placed him on her bed. And he never knew that Katrina had given him a feather kiss on his forehead. 

**************

_Where am I? Why is so dark in here? _Duo was surrounded by an endless black void. As he was looking around he noticed that he was standing on, nothing. "What the…"

A laugh echoed off of everything and nothing at all. A light mist floated around Duo then vanished. Another person emerged from the mist, although Duo could not tell who it was, he just knew that the person had somewhat long hair.

"Katrina?" Duo walked closer to the figure, but stopped when the figure started to laugh at him. "Wait I know that laugh…"

The figure stopped laughing and grinned, harsh blood red eyes staring at Duo behind midnight black bangs. "I thought you would have by now." The voice sounded cold and hard, mocking and biting. The figure stepped closer to Duo, showing black leather like cape/robe covering his slight frame and accenting his marble colored skin. His black hair fell down to just below his shoulders. He took his arm and motioned to the void around them, "So how do you like my home?" 

"It's…. nice, but just get to the point, Shinigami, why am I here?" A small smirk from Shinigami made Duo feel like hightailing it in the opposite direction.

Shinigami smiled and sat down on the air, his cape draping down, "What, you don't want to talk a bit?" The sarcasm in his voice was heavy. His eyes grew cold as he stood up again. "Or are you too tired from defying me to talk!"

This caught Duo by surprise, "What?"

"You think I didn't know what that stunt was up there? For all the things I gave you, this is how you repay me. Trying to kill me." Shinigami started to walk towards Duo, his black robe flowing behind him like air.

Duo just laughed, "What do you mean, 'all the things I gave you'? What the hell have you given me that I should be thankful for?"

Shinigami stopped a foot from him and glared, "I gave you life." 

Duo just stared at him with coldness reflecting in his eyes, sneering at Shinigami, "I don't remember you giving me life, I thought my mother did that?"

"You fool!" Shinigami snapped, the leather cape unfastened and spread back into open bat wings. The wings shook, showing his anger. "I was the one who found your lifeless corpse huddled up to you dead friend in an alley of the L2 colony all those years ago. Your soul was begging to be spared to have revenge, so I had mercy on it. If I hadn't wanted to give your lifeless soul its wish you would be a skeleton resting beside you friend, Solo."

Bitter tears fell from Duo's eyes, "Don't you talk about Solo like that! You could have saved him too! Who knows I might have wanted to stay behind!"

Shinigami grabbed Duo's chin in his cold hand, bringing his face inches from Duo's. Shinigami's wings encased them both in the darkness of death, "Let's face it Duo, I need you, and you need me. I know you still want to destroy OZ for ruining you life and taking the life of you friend. I know this because here, in this place, I can hear all of you're desires and wishes. But instead of only one wish for revenge screaming in the night, I hear your desire for that girl. "

Not being able to see anything but soft red glows, Duo tore his face from Shinigami's hand, "All I'm living for now is Katrina and to make sure that no one hurts her. That's all; I have no wish to destroy OZ for revenge. It is only for my mission that I must destroy it."

Duo began to feel weightless as he started to come into consciousness, _You keep on thinking that Duo, but I know the truth of your soul, and it may run and hide from me…but it will never tell me lies…_

**************

Duo heard a soft singing enter through his darkness, _Wha? _

"_Ave verum corpus…"_

The darkness around his soul started to lift as the soprano voice continued it's foreign song.

"_Natum de Maria Virgine vere passum imolatum in cruce pro homine…"_

Pain flashed through him as reality came back to him.

_"Cujus latus perforatum unda fluxit sanguine sanguine…"_

_What's happening…am I dead? _That thought left at a wave of pain hit his head.

_"Esto nobis praegustatum in mortis examine…"_

Relishing in the darkness that filled his eyes, Duo just listened to the ethereal song as it made his pain disappear.

_"O dulcis, O pie, O Jesu Fili Mariae…"_

_Is this heaven…it sounds like an angel singing next to me…_

_"Miserere mei…"_

Please take me out of this… 

_"Miserere mei, mei…"_

Please I beg of you… 

_"O dulcis, O pie, O Jesu Fili Mariae…"_

In his eyes he saw a small light, a figure beckoning to him. Angelic wings comforting him.

_"Miserere mei…"_

The angel wraps her wings around him and all he can see is its silver eyes turn violet… '_Come back to me Duo…'._

_"Miserere mei, mei, Am-…"_

His eyes open to see Katrina looking at him from above, causing to end her singing. The only thing that disturbed him about his angel was her eyes, half violet and the other half as silver as the angel's were…

"Duo, what are you staring at?"…

Author's notes: Wow! A new record…two posts in one weekend. Very cool. And I want to give out a personal thank you to two sets of people…one: the people who reviewed my new story 'Fatal Depression'. Thank you very much, just cause I got all of those reviews in a short time…I will try to get it completed as soon as possible. two: to the forum I go to often…thank you guys so much for letting me vent and complain about everything. And to KatherineTheMage who is listening to my babble as I finished this chapter…please be nice and read her stories. Thank you every one who read all of this long author's note. It's over now…go! Leave me alone…must write more stories!

Chaio! Alora Maxwell

English translation of 'Ave Verum Corpus' by William Byrd.

_Ave verum corpus_

O lord, great creator

_Natum de Maria Virgine vere passum imolatum in cruce pro homine_

Thou who comfortest in all our need, O forgive us our transgressions, and show us. Thy law to heed,

_Cujus latus perforatum unda fluxit sanguine sanguine_

Nations sing her song of praises for the Son from Heav'n above, Heav'n above,

_Esto nobis praegustatum in mortis examine_

Lord, we sing Thy praise and glory, so thankful for Thy great love.

_O dulcis, O pie, O Jesu Fili Mariae_

O tender, O loving, O Jesus Son of Mary;

_Miserere mei_

Show on me Thy mercy,

_Miserere mei, mei_

Show on me Thy mercy, mercy,

_ _

_O dulcis, O pie, O Jesu Fili Mariae_

O tender, O loving, O Jesus Son of Mary;

_ _

_Miserere mei_

Show on me Thy mercy on me,

_ _

_Miserere mei, mei, Amen_

Show on me Thy mercy on me, on me, Amen


End file.
